


This Is What They Made

by waycest



Series: Waycest Drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waycest/pseuds/waycest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A waycest Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What They Made

Their lips moved together as did their bodies, fitting together like jigsaw pieces. The brothers' harsh breathing came to make a harmony- joined with small moans and whimpers to make the most beautiful song they knew.

"Love you- so much Mikes." The raven hair breathed against his lips, making the other grin.

"More than anything." Came Mikey's reply. He tightened his hold of Gerard's waist with his legs and leaned forward, brushing their lips together and whispering and smiling at each other. This was all so familiar to them, this is what they knew was right. This is what they made- and together they were beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a new user, (been around for a while, though) and this is my first work. Thank you for reading, i'll post a lot more!


End file.
